Don't You Remember?
by missvalover94
Summary: Set during Spirit Bound. Two weeks after Dimitri says "Love Fades Mine Has." The whole gang decides to go to a club and do Karaoke. What will happen between Dimitri and Rose? And what about Christian and Lissa?
1. heartbreak

Have you felt like you have had your heart ripped out? Where it just hurts so much and it seams as though it will never heal and you'll never be able to love again? Well I have. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and the guy who did that excruciating pain to me is name, Dimitri Belikov. 2 weeks ago he said the awful words "Love Fades. Mine Has." Four words was all it took for my heart to be broken beyond repair. See we used to be in love, soulmates even. All that changed little less than a year ago. Right after we made love for the first time he was turned into a strigoi. I then dropped out of school and went on a mission to kill him. A promise we made to each other to do if one of us was to ever get turned. Well after my wild chase across Russia I finally managed o find him. He kept me as his hostage for weeks. But then I managed to escape. I then got the help of my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir and we restored his soul back. But he thinks it's all her. Now a days I only have Christian. Dimitri won't talk to me or as so much as look at me. At least Christian is there for me unlike my best friend Lissa who is holed u Dimitri's ass twenty four fucking seven. Ever since he broke my heart when he spoke those four words that day in church I have hardly been out of my room. I don't even eat any more let alone sleep. My sleep is filled with nightmares of him. Lucky for me I have Christian watching out for me. Me and him have grown a brotherly/sisterly bond these past few weeks. And he is he only one I talk to anymore. Lissa doesn't even bother talking to me anymore. But tonight we all planned to do a karaoke night. I was forced by Christian to go. He says " that I need to get out more." So here I am dressing up and doing something that I much rather wouldn't want to do. I decide on a black low cut, tight fitting, tie behind the neck tank top. And dark wash denim short shorts. For my jewelry I wear my gold believe ring that Christian gave me a few days ago. And my gold vintage chanel cuff and vintage gold and black chanel studs. I do my makeup smokey and put on light gloss for my lips and straighten my hair. For shoes I decide on my black pumps. I then look in the mirror and I have to admit I look HOT. But what catches me off guard is my eyes. What once held so much life and emotions are now empty and haunting like. But I am brought out of my thought with a knocking on the door. I open it to reveal Christian.


	2. all is forgiven

I invite Christian in. As soon as he is in he says, "Ready to go Buffy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Sparky." I reply back. He then takes my arm in his and says, "Well off we go my lady." I then replied back with "Why, thank you kind sir." After a short 15 minute walk and short talk between us we finally arrive at the club. When we arm in arm into the club I immediately feel jealousy through the bond. I turn my head to see Lissa with a pissed off look at mine and Christian's arms. But as soon as I saw it, it disappeared. I can't believe she thinks I would that to her. I look around to see the whole gang there, including my parents and the scar face bitched named Tasha. Speaking of the devil she is all over my man Dimitri. "No Rose. He's not your man anymore. Remember, love fades mine has?" I say to myself. The whole time I try not to stare at him. But I know even though my back is turned on him he is staring at me. Just like he used to all the time back at the academy not so long ago. And as soon as I quickly turn to meet his gazing eyes his damn guardian mask slips into place. Arggg. Well whatever I ain't gonna let him ruin my good mood. I actually strike up a conversation with Lissa like old times. But then I excuse myself to "go to the bathroom." Little does everyone know I'm going to sign up to sing a song tonight to Dimitri. No one really know that I can sing. Lissa is the only one that does. And as soon as I excused myself I felt through the bond that she knows what I am about to do. As soon as I get back, the DJ says into the mic, "alright everyone, we have a new singer tonight. She goes by the name of Rose Hathaway. She is very beautiful and talented so everyone ive it up for Rose!" as soon as he said that I got up and looked back to the gang. They all looked shock except for Liss, her eyes shined with pride and happiness because she knew what I was doing. I made my way up to the stage and said into the mic, " Alright everyone, I'm Rose and I will be singing a song to my ex lover. He is here tonight and you know who you are. This is for you." After saying this I looked at Dimitri and hoped to see something in his eys, but his mask was in place. Just then the beat started to the song I specifically picked out for him.

When will I see you again?

You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,

No final kiss to seal any seams,

I had no idea of the state we were in,

I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,

And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?

Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before,

Baby, please remember me once more,

When was the last time you thought of me?

Or have you completely erased me from your memory?

I often think about where I went wrong,

The more I do, the less I know,

But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,

And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?

Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before,

Baby, please remember me once more,

Gave you the space so you could breathe,

I kept my distance so you would be free,

And hope that you find the missing piece,

To bring you back to me,

Why don't you remember?

Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before,

Baby, please remember me once more,

When will I see you again?

The whole time I am singing this song I had my eyes locked on Dimitri. He let a whole whirl of emotions pass through his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Love, regret, sadness, guilt and many more. I then announce I was going to sing one more song. The beat of the next song came pouring out of the speakers.

I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight

I never should've let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid

I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever

Be without your love

Never imagined I'd be

Sitting here beside myself

'Guess I didn't know you

'Guess I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't

Hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

'Cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here, 'cause baby

_[Chorus:]_

When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please, 'cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Singing to me

'If you think you're lonely now'

Wait a minute

This is too deep, too deep

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

I only think of you

And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things

Crying

Trying to figure out

Where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

Ain't even half of what

I'm feeling inside

I need you

Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life), baby

_[Chorus]_

Baby!

_[Repeat chorus]_

When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back, baby, please, 'cause

We belong together

Who am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better.

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

After singing my two songs the crowd broke out into an applause. Everyone was surprised of how good of a voice I had. After I went off stage I told everyone I was goin outside to clear my head. As soon as I stepped outside tears started falling from my eyes. I knew Dimitri didn't love me, and I knew that we would never ave anything anymore. But did he have to act like he was so disgusted to look at me? Or atleast be friends? I wasn't outside for two minutes before I heard someone approach me. I smelt him before I saw him. I felt him approach I knew it was him. We just knew each other that well. He just stood there and I turned around so he could see all the hurt in my eyes. I started to open my mouth to speak but he just pulled me into his warm embrace and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. This type of kiss was earth shattering made the planets align kind of kiss. At first I was too shocked to react put then I soon melted into the kiss. After a few mintues he pulled back. We we're both panting for more air. He started to speak, "Rose, I know what I said was rong and stupid. I know that you were the one who saved me. But I just felt so guilty for everything I did in Siberia. I couldn't look at you without feeling disgusted at myself for what I have done to you. So I lied and said I didn't love you. And that was the biggest most stupidest mistake I have ver made in my life. I was stupid to let you go. But now all I can ask is for you to take me back and forgive me?'

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I just sat there and he must of took it the wrong because he started to say something but I silenced him with a kiss. As soon as I pulled back I said, "Dimitri, I forgave you the moment you turned back into a dhampir. What hurt more was the rejection you gave me. But I forgive you for that. You know why? Because I love you. Simple as that. And whatever you do or anyone else for that matter can't stop me from loving you. Dimitri, you are my rock, my heart, my soul, my very being. I forgive you. And I love you." I didn't even reliaze it but by the time I was done I was crying. He just wipped my tears away and pulled e too him. And then I felt something wet fall on my head that was when I realized he was crying too. We just sat there holding each other, crying, touvhing each other, kissing. We couldn't get enough. We eventually pulled back and I said, " I think we better go back in, comrade or they'll think we went missing or something." So we walked hand in hand back into the club. High off of eachother.


End file.
